


Selfish High Heels

by Iolite666



Series: Cummies [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: High Heels, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, as in there's some riding crop action for a fraction of the fic, but also theres a good chance he's his dad, this is part of a fates/three houses blend AU where iago is hubert's uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: A Vestra must always carry themselves with the highest amount of composure. And a Vestra must always be intimidating.He was not a glutton for punishment; far from it in fact. To him, punishment for misdeeds, whilst necessary, was a complete embarrassment. And yet, the idea of it coming from his uncle, who so rarely deigned to give attention to anyone but himself? The shudders running down the spine were not ones of fear.Eventually, Hubert ducked his head in acquiescence. ‘Yes, uncle. I apologise.’Iago’s smile was nigh indulgent before he tsked, ‘No need for such contrite behaviour Hubert, it does not suit you. Pick your head up, and walk from the chair to the door and back. Keep doing so until you can do it flawlessly, and we shall see about a reward if you perform up to my standards.’
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Macbeth | Iago
Series: Cummies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Selfish High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> a very fun comm with an au that i had a hand in creating and that i adore!!

_Crack!_

Hubert flinched minutely as he felt the riding crop hit sharp against his ankle, painful through the leather of the boots he had donned for this _lesson_.

‘Wrong. Make sure you do not step on the inside of your foot as you will roll your ankle and most likely sprain or fracture it as you go over, and that would be a shame.’ Iago’s smooth voice rang out in the empty classroom, accompanied only by the dust that danced in the midday sunlight. Hubert scowled.

‘How on Earth do you even walk in these… these torture devices?’ 

Iago leant back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, ‘Those “torture devices” as you call them are aesthetic pieces of art. I assure you, they cost a pretty penny and are from my very own wardrobe. And if you are going to stand tall in them, you will need to listen to me, dear nephew.’

Hubert sighed. He knew Iago was right; there was a certain aesthetic that came with being a Vestra, dramatic rich colours contrasted with deep black, a not so small amount of gold incorporated whether through jewellery like his father, or a gaudy headpiece like his uncle, and intense, looming height. He wasn’t a small man, pushing 6 foot tall, but a Vestra needed to be able to loom over nearly everyone they came across, so heels were a regular aiding factor. Let it never be said that there had been a vertically challenged Vestra.

‘Yes, uncle.’ Hubert hated seeming so… green. He carried himself with an intimidating aura and protected his lady with aplomb, yet he couldn’t walk a few feet in high heels without wobbling like a newborn colt. 

‘With flat shoes, you can afford to put your weight on the inside of your foot, or the outside, but with heels you must center your weight so that you don’t topple over.’ Iago stood, and made his way over to Hubert before he dropped into a crouch. He grabbed Hubert’s ankles, made him stand straight and turned his feet so that they pointed directly forwards rather than slightly inward.

‘It may seem a little strange at first, standing like this, but this way you will be able to keep your balance and walk faster. Try walking to my chair and back here.’

Hubert nodded and Iago straightened up out of his crouch. His nephew’s brow furrowed (in a way that Iago deemed absolutely adorable, but Hubert would hate that) as he tried to keep his feet aligned as he took his first few steps. The frown smoothed out as he managed a longer distance, and then, the few feet between his starting position and the chair that Iago had recently vacated. The way the leather clung to his calves and came to an end just above his knees was intoxicating, and Iago was determined to make Hubert see the light on this matter. 

Hubert turned slowly on his foot and then made his way back to Iago, his right foot only wobbling once, but Hubert corrected it quickly.

Iago smiled, ‘Good, good. I imagine with a bit more practice and, hm, a little more discipline, I’ll have you walking flawlessly in no time. Now, can you manage that distance again but with a bit more… drama? You _are_ a Vestra, after all.’

Hubert looked to the side and grumbled a little. _This_ was the side of the Vestra family he feared that he’d never inherited the characteristics from; the need to be in the spotlight. He’d much rather serve from behind, to protect his Lady and work in the shadows, against her if need be to keep her safe and advance her goals. 

‘I am not some sort of strutting peacock, uncle.’ 

Iago tilted his head, ‘Perhaps not, but you will be in the public eye, no matter if you wish for it or not. You must learn how to present yourself,’ Iago tapped the riding crop he’d held at his side against the palm of his hand, ‘and if you will not learn, you will be made to.’ 

Hubert shivered. He knew that his uncle knew the effect he had on him. He could feel his traitorous cock harden in his pants and he was ever glad that he had the looser style permitted by the church, even tucked into the boots as they were. 

He was not a glutton for punishment; far from it in fact. To him, punishment for misdeeds, whilst necessary, was a complete embarrassment. And yet, the idea of it coming from his uncle, who so rarely deigned to give attention to anyone but himself? The shudders running down the spine were not ones of fear. 

Eventually, Hubert ducked his head in acquiescence. ‘Yes, uncle. I apologise.’

Iago’s smile was nigh indulgent before he tsked, ‘No need for such contrite behaviour Hubert, it does not suit you. Pick your head up, and walk from the chair to the door and back. Keep doing so until you can do it flawlessly, and we shall see about a reward if you perform up to my standards.’ 

With a deep inhale and exhale of breath, Hubert nodded and squared his shoulders before he took his first step forward. He was still a little hesitant that the small spindly heel would support his foot, but each time he stepped down and didn’t overbalance to compensate for the small surface area that was pressing onto the floor, his step stayed true and he stayed on his feet. His speed increased a little, and Hubert allowed a little smile to himself as he made it over to the door of the main Black Eagles classroom in record time. Only having had one major wobble. 

Hubert looked to Iago for an impression of how his uncle felt and instead his mouth ran dry as he caught Iago as he looked him up and down, a clear unmistakable heat in his eyes as they traced over the length of the boots he was wearing, up to his thighs and over his waist. He wasn’t imagining it; Iago wanted him.

A strange confidence filled him within that moment, and Hubert stepped forward fast and proud, his walk melded into something more of a strut; being in the public spotlight was a thing he hated, but being looked at by one person, and that one person wanting him? It was a _thrill_. 

He made a few lengths of the classroom flawlessly, and as he passed his uncle’s chair, Hubert felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise before he was grabbed and nigh forced to sit on the chair. Hubert’s cheeks flushed, he’d sensed an, well an _attack_ wasn’t the right term, but, he hadn’t retaliated.

‘Watch yourself, dear nephew. What if I had been an assailant?’ Iago tipped Hubert’s chin up with a finger before drawing back slightly.

Hubert scowled, ‘You caught me off guard. Nothing more.’

Iago shook his head with a smile before he waved away the interaction, ‘Ah, none of that. I mentioned an award, and my, you performed _stunningly_.’

With that, Iago dropped to his knees and the metal of his greaves scraped sharply against the flagstone floor, but Hubert was too mesmerised to be affronted by the sound. Iago had dropped to his knees in front of him and his hands had begun to smooth over his thighs and play with the top of the boots he was wearing.

‘Watching you strut around the room, gaining your confidence was so incredibly lovely, Hubert. Allow me to repay you for such a show, hm?’

Hubert nodded dumbly, and watched, as if he were miles away, as Iago’s deft fingers unbuckled his belt and began to tackle the button and fly of his pants, his rings clinking against each other and the sharp points of his nails scratching an exciting pain into his lower stomach.

His cock was already half hard by the time his uncle had drawn it out of his pants, and the look that took over Iago’s face would be stuck in his mind for Goddess knew how many nights of no longer monotonous nights of tending to his needs. 

Iago’s eyes were alight with lust and carried a light twinkle of mischief within their dark red depths. His tongue poked out to lick along his black painted lips as he gazed at Hubert’s cock and Hubert closed his eyes momentarily as his cock twitched under the undivided attention. Goddess, this was almost too much, and his uncle hadn’t even done anything yet! 

‘Ah!’ Hubert jerked in his seat and curled forwards as Iago’s hot, wet tongue licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, ending at his tip where Iago closed his lips around it and gently sucked. Hubert clenched his hands into the fabric of his pants, knowing full well that Iago would stop if he grasped at his hair uninvited and were he any more coherent he would be able to feel how his uncle’s lips formed into a semi smile around his cock at his restraint. 

Iago’s mouth slid further over his cock and soon, Hubert felt the tip of his cock gently bump against his soft palate and moaned at the velveteen feeling, his breath stuttering as he felt his uncle’s tongue on the underside of his cock yet again, but this time within the heavenly warmth of his mouth. His cock twitched and he felt Iago minutely gag and the thought has him bring his fist to his mouth to muffle a loud swear that he failed to catch.

Hubert spread his legs as Iago nudged his knees with his shoulders, the stiletto points catching on flagstone but at this point Hubert resoundingly _did not care_. 

Iago swallowed his cock deeper and as his tip bumped the back of Iago’s throat, Hubert realised where this was going and his hips jerked up out of his seat, making Iago instinctively swallow around him.

Hubert swore loudly into his hand as his uncle dipped lower on his cock before he angled himself to take Hubert’s cock into his throat, the thick length near enough cutting his air supply off, forcing him to take in deep breaths through his nose. 

The reflexive clenching and fluttering of Iago’s throat around the head of his cock and his shaft made Hubert’s cock throb heavily in the tight heat, and he wanted _so bad_ for Iago to move; the heat was heavenly but the stillness and just barely-not-enough pleasure was driving him mad. Hubert von Vestra could withstand immeasurable pain, but he crumbled in the face of pleasure. 

Hubert startled as he felt Iago grasp the hand that was still clenched tight in the fabric of his pants and direct it to the top of his head, just to the side of the large horn of his half face mask, and made it so his fingers were weaved into the strands of his soft black hair.

Hubert gulped. Could he truly…? 

Hubert brought his other hand up to the opposite side of the horn, and the answering moan around his cock solidified his resolve. Hubert pulled on Iago’s hair as he shifted his hips upwards, pushing the last of his cock into his uncle’s throat and he groaned at the vibration from Iago’s choked off whine.

From then on it was a blur; white hot pleasure and sweat, his toes curled in his boots as he struggled to find purchase on the floor to lift his hips up, and dull bruised ache of his lower stomach from Iago’s crown horn slamming into it, the tip of it scratching his navel.

Iago’s black lipstick smudged along his cock along with his spit and Hubert hissed out a strained breath through clenched teeth at the sight and how Iago looked with his makeup ruined, mascara running in rivulets down his face from his watering eyes. Goddess, Iago was so _debauched_ and it was all his doing; it was his reward from learning from Iago so quickly.

That thought set off a wild heat coiled deep in his stomach, and Hubert picked up his pace. His balls slapped lightly against Iago’s chin, and Hubert could see his uncle’s eyes flutter from the lack of oxygen as Hubert kept up his abuse of his throat, barely pulling his cock from the hot vice of Iago’s throat and grinding his hips when he pushed back in, effectively humping his face. 

‘Oh, Goddess, hah...’ Hubert tugged on Iago’s hair as he felt himself nearing his peak. There were many things that Iago was allowing him to do right now, but he (barely) had the wherewithal to realise that perhaps Iago did not want to swallow his cum.

However, his uncle doubled down and fought against the tugs, and Hubert moaned loudly at the increased suction; if Iago wanted him to defile him like this, he gladly would.

His cock throbbed heavily once, twice, before Hubert felt his orgasm overtake him, white hot pleasure that had pooled in his lower stomach raced throughout his body, from his feet to the top of his head and zapped along his spine. He held Iago to the base of his cock, his uncle’s nose pressed to his lower abdomen and the crown horn digging painfully into his stomach but Hubert couldn’t bring himself to care as his cum spilled down his uncle’s throat.

His orgasm petered out slowly, and Hubert moaned low as he slowly rocked himself in and out of Iago’s throat before he pulled out and watched Iago try and collect himself, swirling his tongue around his teeth, as if chasing the flavour of his nephew’s cum.

Iago laughed hoarsely, before he cleared his throat, ‘Did you enjoy your reward, dear nephew? You’ve certainly debauched me.’

Despite the croakiness of Iago’s voice, Hubert could detect his ever present purr, and he slumped back into his seat, hips aching.

‘Quite so, uncle. Would you care to tell me where you acquired such skills?’

As he wiped his hands on his thighs, Iago stood and groaned at the pain in his knees and lower back from kneeling on hard stone for such an amount of time.

‘Now now, where’s the fun in divulging all of my secrets to you? We may be family, but you are not entitled to know all of my secrets, Hubert.’

Iago shifted his crown mask on his head, his hair irreparably disheveled from Hubert’s grip.

Hubert looked up at him, ‘You’re going to enjoy all the looks at your ruined makeup and messed up hair, aren’t you.’

Iago looked back at his nephew, ‘You know me too well,’ before he strode out of the classroom, head held high, without an ounce of shame clinging to him.


End file.
